Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument.
Background Art
In conventional acoustic wind instruments (single-reed woodwind instruments such as the saxophone and the clarinet), changes in the positioning and pressure of the lips and tongue on the reed cause variation in the tones of the musical notes produced, thereby allowing for a rich repertoire of musical expressions.
Meanwhile, there are also electronic wind instruments that electronically synthesize and output musical notes. In such electronic wind instruments, pressure-sensitive lip detectors (pressure-sensitive sensors) are arranged in a matrix on the reed and detect the positioning of the lips and tongue to control the musical notes (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H7-72853).